Nothing But Red
by SilverLiningOutline
Summary: "It's not that I don't trust you. I don't trust the devil inside you." Naomi catches a glimpse of red at the club.


_Chills_. A cold gust of wind brushes past the skin of my exposed legs as I wait in queue with Effy and Panda. My head is slightly spinning. I can already feel the vibrations from the loud music thumping throughout the club. Must be those fucking pills Effy had hooked me up with. This place better be fucking good. We've been waiting for ages. The drugs and alcohol are starting to wear off. And so is my bloody patience.

"Relax Naomi, here comes Cook." Effy says.

"Naomio! Glad you could make it, love." Cook barks once he sees us. "No waiting in line for my number one muff muncher! Thommo can get us in right now." He pipes enthusiastically. _Thank fucking God. _We smoothly enter the club, brushing past a mass of angry and annoyed people. The bouncer gives us a nod and we're in.

_Sweat. _An ongoing sea of alcohol and sweat. Bodies dancing suggestively with one another and practically fucking is the first thing I notice. _Jesus, get a bloody room. _Anyway, I decide to make a beeline for the bar to get some more alcohol into my system. Cook slides up beside me and hollers at the bartender to get us some shots. "Oy, lets have my special, eh?" he asks.

The burly bartender gives Cook a nod. Soon, a row of shots of all different colors are quickly lined up in front of us. We give each other a nod and take each shot down in quick succession. _The burn is soothing. _"Come on ladies, lets go fucking MENTAL!" he shouts.

Cook soon leaves us to go on the pull whilst Effy and I relax a bit. We sit at the bar in silence. Observing. Taking in everything that's around us. The quick changing strobe lights and the multitude of sweaty bodies. I can feel it all reverberating through my body, immersing me completely. A mass of fit lads and birds everywhere. Drinking. Smoking. Dancing. Losing themselves on a typical Friday night. What most deranged misfit young adults do when they're either lost, searching, or just fucking empty.

_Shame_, I think.

After awhile, Effy finally speaks.

"So. What's your agenda tonight? Because I have a feeling I might already know what it is." She says cryptically. _Oh, no. _

"What the fuck Effy? What do you mean you already know? We've been sitting here in silence for the past 15 minutes!" I bellow. I decide to play along and just pretend like I already didn't know that she knew. I knew Effy had her ways of knowing. Knowing what was going to happen. The all-knowing. Effy just decides to just smirk at me, and nods her head cryptically.

I start to get a bit frustrated. Surely she can give me a hint? She always knows what the fuck I'm thinking or what I'm planning to do before I even know. "Can I have a hint, at least?" I plead. At least if I had a hint, I could prepare myself...

"I'll give you one word…_Red_." she barely says above a whisper and she's off into the mass of dancing bodies. Wow.

"Way to be fucking vague, Eff!" _Red_? What the hell am I supposed to do with that? What kind of a fucking clue is that? My mind is reeling and I take another shot to calm me down. _Red._

After a short while, a flash of red catches my eye. I quickly scan the club to see where it came from. I search frantically among the sea of alcohol and drug induced bodies. I could've sworn I caught a glimpse of red. And finally, I see it. I finally see it. _Red. _

A girl with fiery red hair, dancing by herself in the throng of sweaty bodies, brandishing a vodka bottle and lost in her own trance. It's like she was moving in slow motion. My eyes are glued to her. I can't look away. She is absolutely mesmerizing. The way her hips are swaying. The way her hands are up in the air. The way her hair is shining in the different colored flashing lights. She was dancing with reckless abandon. She was dancing as if no one was watching. It was _beautiful. _

As if sensing my unmovable stare, she finally opens her eyes. Blue eyes catch brown. And in that moment, time freezes. We stood there battling with our eyes, not knowing what to do. Enraptured by each other's stares. The alcohol and drugs have lowered all inhibitions, but what were we to do?

I decide to take this bull by the horns and start us off. I quickly compose myself and just smirk at her. Not too suggestive, but not too innocent either. The ever-so charming, 'I don't give a fuck but maybe I do' smirk. _Campbell charm always works._

She catches on and smirks back too. I'm debating on whether I should get up or not when she suggestively raises her finger, signaling me to come over. _Oh. _How the tables have turned.

I get up and make my way over to her looking as smooth as possible. I lightly get of the stool I was occupying and smoothly make my way over. Thank God I was looking decent today. Just a casual grey vest top, tight black jeans, and my worn out vans. My heart is racing as I keep my eyes on her the whole way through. I felt like a snake, slithering through these bodies and waiting to latch onto my prey. Our eyes don't leave each others'.

_Almost there_. Wait a minute. What should I do when I get there? _Shit_. _Fuck_. We're just about face to face now and she looks up at me with a challenging smirk. Almost as if to say 'so you eye-fucked me from across the room and now you're here, what are you gonna do about it?'

I quickly regain my composure, smirk back and move in closer to her. I whisper into her ear, making sure to brush my lips against her cheek. "Dance?" I say in my so called sexy-voice. And I swear I felt her shudder.

"I've been waiting since you got here," she says in a heavenly husky voice.

This was going to be one _hell_ of a night.


End file.
